A Jester Squared
by AnimationNut
Summary: It's April Fool's day, and even though they're in the middle of the ocean, the duo have a pranking rep to uphold. Their friends better look out. And Moseby better be prepared. Because these two are ready to make prank history. No matter what.
1. London and Spiders

**This is my first shot at a Suite Life fanfic. Reviews are awesome, but flames are not :) **

**London and the Spiders**

Zack hammered impatiently on his twin brother's cabin door. It wasn't often he was up this early, and he was already in a sour mood. But nothing would be able to overshadow this wonderful day. Not even Monday mornings.

Cody opened his door and stared at Zack in shock. "What are you doing up this early?"

Zack pushed past his brother and into his cabin. He rolled his eyes at his brother's immaculate half of the room and nodded approvingly at Woody's sloppy and messy side. "Did you forget what day it is?"

Cody ran to his calendar in panic. "It's not Mom's birthday is it?"

Zack sighed impatiently. "Unless Mom's birthday is on April 1st, then no."

Realization dawned on Cody's face. He stared at the date and it was indeed April Fool's day. How could he have forgotten? It was Zack's job to forget stuff, not his. But then again, there was nothing he liked more than a good prank. Except for maybe girls...and food.

"Don't you think we're getting a little too old for this kind of stuff?" Cody asked.

Zack widened his eyes in horror. "How could you say a thing like that? This is tradition! Ever since we moved into the hotel we've been playing pranks on Mr. Moseby and the other staff members! Now we're in a whole new setting with a world of opportunities waiting for us!"

"I've never seen you this passionate about anything," Cody remarked.

"There are only three things worth getting passionate about; video games, food and pranks." Zack stated seriously. "I've picked the targets; now we just gotta come up with the pranks."

Cody leaned over Zack's shoulder and peered at the paper in his hand. He grinned as he saw the names scribbled on the list in his messy scrawl. "Moseby on the bottom of the list again?"

"Of course. It's hilarious to see him panic the entire day and be paranoid." Zack exclaimed.

Cody looked at the list again and thoughtfully scratched his chin. "London's first...we should definitely do something with spiders."

Zack quirked an eyebrow. "I thought this was too immature for you."

"You can't break tradition." Cody reminded his twin and smiled. "Now come on. We have some work to do."

...

The two boys crept down the corridor and came upon London and Bailey's room. Zack grinned wickedly and wiggled his jar of spiders. Cody glanced at the black wiggling insects with slight disgust. "Where did you get those?"

"I have connections," Zack whispered and jiggled the doorknob. "It's locked!"

Cody rolled his eyes. "You don't expect the richest girl on the boat to keep her door unlocked do you?"

"It's London. In case you haven't noticed, she isn't the smartest knife in the drawer."

"You mean the sharpest knife in the drawer." Cody corrected.

"Whatever." Zack stuffed the jar into Cody's hands. Cody held the jar as far away from him as possible and watched as Zack pulled a paper clip out of his pocket and started picking the lock. Cody sighed and shook his head.

"Somehow I expected this of you."

Zack gently pushed the door open and crept inside. "What the-"

Cody tucked the jar gingerly under one arm and slapped his hand over his brother's mouth. He surveyed the dark room and frowned. "Looks like London's a bit more alert and smarter than we thought."

Red beams crisscrossed around the small room. London was snoring loudly, a pink silk sleep mask covering her eyes. Bailey's bed was made and she was nowhere in sight.

"I don't know how she can live in these conditions..." Cody muttered. Zack jerked at his wrist and Cody removed his hand. Zack surveyed the situation before them before turning to Cody.

"Well?"

Cody rolled his eyes and glanced at the red beams thoughtfully. He glanced at the desk to their right and spotted a mirror. He picked it up and shoved the spiders back to Zack. He bent down and put the mirror in front of the lasers. They beams instantly were re-projected to the side, allowing Zack to slip through.

"And I thought those spy movies were just a waste of time." Cody said.

Zack carefully unscrewed the lid and hurriedly dumped the spiders on London's bed. He bolted for the door and Cody put the mirror back on the desk.

"This is gonna be great!" Zack whispered excitedly.

...

London frowned and sleepily wiped her nose. It sure was itchy for some reason. Now her arms were itchy too...and her neck! Maybe it was that lotion she was using...

London yawned and sat up tiredly. She yanked off her sleeping mask and leaned over and turned on the light.

And screamed.

Dozens of icky spiders were crawling all over her! London shrieked loudly and jumped up, frantically flinging the disgusting things off of her and whipping them in any direction-mostly towards Bailey's bed. Her foot struck a beam and her cabin was filled with blaring alarms.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

"APRIL FOOLS!" Zack and Cody shouted. They both ducked to avoid the heeled boot whipped at their heads and ran down the hall, shaking with laughter and leaving London to her dilemma.

"That was so cool!" Zack cheered and removed a pen from his pocket and scratching off London's name with flourish.

"It was pretty funny," Cody agreed. "So, who's next?"

Zack smirked. "Bailey."

Cody gulped. _Uh oh...this is not going to end well._

**If you guys have any prank ideas, I would love suggestions :) Review please!**


	2. Bailey and Red Markers

**Reviews are awesome, but flames are not :) I do not own the Suite Life series. That belongs to Disney. **

**Bailey and a Red Marker**

Cody nervously followed his twin down the corridor and towards Ms. Tuttweiler's classroom. "I don't know about this Zack..."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Girlfriend or not, no one is an exception on April Fool's day. Now come on!"

He eased the classroom door open and slipped inside. Cody scratched the back of his neck as his brother rooted around Ms. Tuttweiler's drawers. "Where is it?"

"What're you looking for anyway?" Cody asked.

Zack frowned. "The tests we did last week."

Cody arched an eyebrow. "I'm impressed. I didn't even know you knew we had ANY type of test at all considering you don't DO any of them."

"That is true. I only know we had a test because I spent the entire time doodling a dragon on the front cover. Don't ask me what subject it's on. I have no clue."

"A dragon," Cody muttered. "How inspiring."

"Got it!" Zack cheered and waved the white test paper in his hand like a flag. Cody frowned when he saw the paper was covered in Bailey's neat scrawl.

"What are you going to do with her test?"

Zack smirked. "You'll see."

He removed a red marker from the cup/holder on her desk and uncapped it. Cody gaped in horror as his twin drew a large F in the center of the paper. Zack smiled and replaced the marker and picked up the test paper.

"I can't believe you just did that." Cody whispered.

Zack shrugged and headed out the door with Cody hurriedly following. "No limits on pranks bro. All or nothing."

They went to the Sky Deck and surveyed the crowd. Zack grinned when he spotted Bailey at the juice bar, sipping a pineapple smoothie and scribbling notes into her purple notebook. Cody twisted his hands and watched as Zack let go of the paper. The ocean breeze caught and let dance in the wind for a while before dropping it neatly onto Bailey's notebook.

"Wow." Cody said in awe.

Zack smirked. "I'm the one with the mad skills alright. Now shush."

...

Bailey blinked in surprise when a stray paper landed in front of her. She winced at the angry F and curiously studied the title.

"Ms. Tuttweiler's history test? She must have marked them and left them on her desk when the wind picked them up." She rolled her eyes and regarded the nasty grade. "I wonder who the sucker is that got an F. Probably Zack. Or Woody." She scanned the top of the page for a name and instantly dropped the paper in shock. Her mouth grew slack and she gaped in horror.

"I'-I'm the poor sucker that got the F." She whispered. When the reality set in, she let out an agonized scream and dropped to her knees. "I GOT AN F!" She screamed.

Her breathing came faster and curled up into the fetel position. "My GPA is going to take a dive! I'm never going to get into Yale! I'm going to end up jobless and poor mooching off of people...just like Zack!"

Cody watched in worry as his girlfriend had a panic attack on the Sky Deck. "I think we should let her off the hook now."

Zack sighed. "Alright. You are such a softie, you know that?"

"Perfectly."

"APRIL FOOL'S BAILEY!" Zack and Cody hollered at the top of their lungs in unison.

Bailey glanced up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She spotted the twins glancing down at her on the deck, and it took a moment before her brain processed what they just shouted to her.

April Fool's.

Of course! How could she have been so dumb? Of all days to let her guard down, she chooses April Fool's day? There was never a chance she could have gotten an F! It was silly to even think such a thing.

Immense relief coursed through her body. But the relief disappeared as quickly as it had arrived. Boiling anger caused her to scream in fury and grab her pineapple smoothie. The twins shrieked in surprise and ducked, the drink missing their heads be inches. The glass shattered and the thick liquid pooled on the ground. Zack jumped up and took off. Cody shot Bailey and apologetic look before hurrying after his brother.

"YOU BETTER RUN!" Bailey shouted. She scowled and slowly glanced around. Everyone on the Sky Deck was either glancing at her in shock or slowly backing away from her. She turned red and sat down. "I'm going to kill them." She muttered.

...

Marion Moseby heard the scream and instantly knew what had caused it. He sighed wearily and nervously glanced around. He well knew it was April Fool's day, and it was his worst fear ever since the twins arrived at the hotel.

It didn't help that he was their favourite target.

Moseby ran a finger around the rim of his teacup and frowned. It was high time the twins got what was coming to them, but although many have tried (mostly Esteban and Madeline) they retaliation pranks either backfired or were avoided. Skippy had jokingly said that the Tipton Hotel housed royalty; the Pranking Kings.

Now they were on a boat, with a whole new possibility of pranks. Moseby was not looking forward to seeing them, and he knew many employees at the Tipton Hotel would not miss the twins on this particular day.

"Did you hear that scream?" Emma Tuttweiler exclaimed, running up to the front desk.

"Indeed. And I can assure you there will be plenty more screams to come."

Emma frowned. "How do you know?"

"Have you forgotten? It's April Fool's day."

Her eyes widened in horror. "Zack!"

"And Cody."

"But Cody always seemed to be the responsible one."

Moseby snorted. "He can be. But he is just as much a great jokester as his brother. They have made their name at the Tipton Hotel and I can assure you they are dead set on making a name on this boat."

Emma nervously glanced around. "I'm on the list, aren't I?"

"I'm afraid everyone is on that list Emma. They have already hit London. I had to turn off her alarm and quarantine her room because of the spiders they let lose." He sighed and placed his cup of tea down. "No one is safe."


	3. Marcus and Phone Calls

**Reviews are awesome, but flames are not :) I do not own the Suite Life series. That belongs to Disney. **

**Marcus and Phone Calls**

Cody frowned at the pineapple splatter on his white shirt. "Do you have any idea how hard it's going to be to get this stain out?"

Zack rolled his eyes and ruffled around his backpack for his phone. Cody arched an eyebrow when his twin pulled out the black and silver phone out with triumph. "What are you planning to do with that?"

"Prank Marcus of course."

"Won't he know it's you by the number?" Cody questioned.

"Nope. This is a throw away phone. Once I use it, I just turn it off and chuck it. These kinds of phones can't be traced."

Cody frowned. "This worries me for some reason."

"For the last time, I'm not going to go to prison," Zack snapped in irritation. "Now shut up and let's do this."

Cody smirked but went quiet. He sat down gingerly on the edge of Zack's bed and listened to the ringing before Marcus finally picked up.

"Yo, this is Lil' Little. What can I do for you?"

"This is Mr. Tipton," Zack said in a deep voice. Cody widened his eyes and stared at his brother questioningly. Zack winked and continued speaking. "I'm here to ask if you would be interested in a recording contract."

A girlish squeal came from the other end before Marcus managed to compose himself. "I would be very interested, Mr. Tipton sir!"

"Wonderful. I shall meet you on the Sky Deck in precisely five minutes."

"You're on board?" Marcus exclaimed. "I thought I would've heard-"

"I wanted to have a quiet vacation near my daughter." Zack interrupted. "Now I shall see you quite soon." He clapped the phone shut and turned it off before chucking it in the overflowing garbage pail.

Cody rested his chin in his hands and surveyed his twin. "Now what?"

"Well, remember how Marcus finally got a date with London?"

"Yeah..."

"He won't be going if Mr. Tipton's going to arrive to offer a contract."

"That's cruel!" Cody exclaimed. "You're going to make Marcus miss out on his date for a fake deal that's never going to happen?"

"Yep."

...

Marcus glanced at his watch and sighed. It was over an hour! Where was Mr. Tipton?

His phone trilled, and Marcus noticed Zack's name on the caller ID. "Zack, I don't have time to talk. I'm waiting for-"

"Mr. Tipton to come meet with you?" Zack asked innocently.

Marcus paused. "How'd you know?"

"April Fool's!" Zack shouted in the deep voice he had used over an hour ago. Marcus frowned and then scowled when he put the pieces together. How could he have forgotten April Fool's? It was the stupidest mistake a guy could make!

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He shouted.

"I wouldn't right now if I were you. I believe you are extremely for your date with London." Zack laughed.

Marcus nearly dropped the phone as he paled. He FINALLY managed to convince London to give him a chance, and now he screwed it up because of...because of...

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU TWICE!"

Zack hung up his phone and silenced Marcus' rants and threats and turned to his twin with a grin. "Ready for our next target?"

Cody mock saluted. "Ready and willing!"


	4. Woody and Hot Sauce

**Reviews are awesome, but flames are not :) I do not own the Suite Life series. That belongs to Disney. **

**Woody and Hot Sauce**

Cody peered around the corner and locked his gaze on the door that led to the kitchens. "How do you propose we get inside?"

"We open the door."

"Zack!"

"I'll create a distraction, and all you have to do is make the sandwich."

Cody sighed. "Alright."

Zack grinned and casually walked through the swinging door that led to the ship's kitchen. One of the cook's assistance glared at him. "What do you think you are doing in here?" He asked sharply.

Zack widened his eyes innocently. "I just came to warn you that someone got food poisoning and he sure doesn't look to good. Moseby wants to see all of you in his office, NOW. Oh, and if he happens to be late, just wait around. He's probably making sure the poor guy doesn't sue."

Pale faces and sweaty cooks hurried out of the kitchen and to Moseby's office. Zack snickered and held the door open. Cody shuffled in and raised an eyebrow at his brother. "What if Moseby happens to be in his office?"

"He isn't. He's helping the exterminators get rid of the spiders in London's room." He gestured towards the gleaming kitchen. "Now hurry up and make that sandwich."

Cody rolled his eyes. He rolled up his sleeves and started out by buttering two pieces of bread and slapping on some mayo and turkey and freshly cut tomatoes. He chopped up some onions and added it to the sandwich along with a sheaf of lettuce. He glanced behind him and found Zack rummaging through the cupboards in search of a red bottle.

"Got it!" Zack cried and held up the bottle of super hot sauce. He ran over and doused the sandwich with the thick substance.

"My creation!" Cody complained.

"Oh please. We'll just tell Wood its ketchup." Zack slapped the sandwich together and put it on a plate.

Cody sighed and followed his brother down the corridor and towards their room. Zack winked and hammered on the door. It flew open and Woody stared at them. "Where have you guys been? I haven't seen you all day!"

"Here and there," Zack replied, and held out the sandwich. "We got some lunch and decided to bring some to you."

"Why?"

"Why so suspicious?"

Woody raised an eyebrow. Zack slumped and muttered, "I'm the one that stole your chocolate chip cookies."

"I knew it!" Woody snatched the sandwich and took a large bite. "I suppose I could consider this a truce."

Suddenly his mouth was on fire. Zack grinned as Woody's face turned red and he started panting. The sandwich dropped to the floor and Woody hopped on the spot.

"Water! Need. Water!" He hissed.

"I'm sure you'll find some somewhere. We ARE on an ocean after all. By the way, APRIL FOOL'S!"

Woody scowled angrily, but every threat died on his tongue from the intense heat. Cody shut the door and ran after Zack down the hall.

An agonized scream echoed after them, and the twins doubled over in laughter. Zack snickered and held up the sandwich Woody had dropped. Cody wrinkled his nose. "Why'd you pick it up?"

"I'm hungry." Zack took a bite. Cody gagged and took a few steps back.

"What? I like hot sauce!" Zack exclaimed.

Cody shuddered. "You are disgusting."

...

"Did you hear that?" Emma asked nervously as she and Moseby moved towards his office.

"I would say they are working their way down the list quite efficiently." Moseby muttered.

He threw open the door to his office and froze. His entire kitchen crew was stationed around his oak desk and bookshelves. They all jumped up when he entered.

"I'm so sorry! Please don't fire me!" The chef wailed.

"Why would I fire you?" Moseby asked incredulously.

"We gave a passenger...food poisoning!" He hissed.

Moseby frowned. He had absolutely no idea what the chef was talking about. It was then he noticed a napkin stuck to the chef's back with a piece of tape. He reached over and plucked it off. He read the script and groaned before showing it to everyone in the room.

**April Fool's!**, the note read. **With Love, Zack and Cody.**

Outraged shouts exploded in the tiny office. Emma widened her eyes and surveyed the angry mob with slight amazement. "Wow. They sure got a lot of people at once!"

Moseby crumpled up the napkin and tossed it aside. "Like I said before. No one is safe on April Fool's day with those two around."

And with every person that was knocked off the list, the closer to the top he got. Soon it would be his turn.

It was certainly going to be interesting.


	5. Kirby and Donuts

**Reviews are awesome, but flames are not :) I do not own the Suite Life series. That belongs to Disney. **

**Kirby and Donuts**

Zack sat crossed-legged on his bed and watched Cody pull a pink box of donuts out of his bag. "Where'd you get those?"

Cody smiled. "I intercepted Kirby's daily donut order."

Zack arched an eyebrow. Cody rolled his eyes. "I stole them."

"That's what I like to hear!" Zack exclaimed. He frowned and rested his chin in his hands. "And now I'm lost. Why'd you take his donuts?"

Cody pulled a syringe out of the side pocket and Zack wiggled back a bit. "Remind me never to annoy you ever again."

Cody grinned. "That would be nice. But this syringe will be used to replace the jelly in these donuts with mustard and horseradish."

"You can do that?" Zack asked with wide eyes.

Cody stuck the syringe in the dough and pulled back the silver trigger. Pink jelly filled the glass tube and Cody then tilted his head back and squeezed the jelly into his mouth. Zack glanced at the yellow mustard bottle and glass jar of horseradish and grinned. "This should be good."

...

Kirby frantically threw his notebooks and clothes over his shoulder and rummaged through his drawers. "I can't find my donuts!"

A knock on the door pulled his reluctant gaze from his search and he noticed a smiling Cody at the door. "What is it Cody? I'm very busy at the moment."

"I just thought I'd bring your donuts up for you." Cody held out the pink box and blinked when they were out of his hands in half a second.

"I've been looking all over for them! Thank goodness my babies are safe." Kirby cried gleefully.

Cody fiddled with the camera behind his back and watched Kirby take a donut from the box. He casually lifted it up to his eye and waited.

Kirby took a large bit and sighed with satisfaction. The feeling only lasted for a millisecond. He spat it out in a hunk of soggy dough and coughed violently. Cody snapped the picture and hissed when the flash lit up the dim room.

Kirby felt his mouth explode with nasty flavours of spice and sourness. He gagged and lumbered towards the port hole. Cody winced when Kirby upchucked his three breakfasts' into the ocean below and slowly backed out.

"April Fool's, Kirby!" He called before tearing off down the hall and letting a slight shriek of fear when he heard an outraged shout.

...

Zack glanced up when his twin burst through the door. "How'd it go?" He asked eagerly.

A pale Cody tossed the camera onto the bed and flattened himself against the door. "Get over here now! Kirby isn't happy!"

Zack frowned in confusion and jumped in shock when there came a violent pounding on the door. He hurried over and pushed against the door as it started to creep open.

"The latch! Clamp the latch!" Cody hissed, digging his heels in the carpet and shoving with all his might.

Zack fumbled with the latch and rammed his shoulder into the door. It shut and he hurriedly locked the door and slid down in relief. Angry hammering and loud threats followed, and the twins decided it would be safe to stay in the cabin for the time being.

"We really shouldn't have messed with his donuts..." Zack mused.

"Ya think?" Cody snapped.


	6. Emma and Roses

**Reviews are awesome, but flames are not :) I do not own the Suite Life series. That belongs to Disney. **

**Emma Tuttweiler and Roses**

Emma nervously walked down the corridor with her books clutched to her chest. Knowing full well the extent Zack could go to with his pranks; she was terrified of what would happen to her. No doubt she was near the top of the list now.

Approaching her classroom door Emma hesitantly reached out and grabbed the brass handle. She swung the door open and held her books in front of her face and tensed. Nothing happened. She ventured cautiously into her classroom and froze. Her books clattered to the floor as she took in the sight of a lovely bouquet of roses perched atop her desk in a crystal vase.

"How sweet!" She whispered. She picked up the small card and was extremely relieved to see that it did not contain Mr. Blanket's writing. Instead, it was neat and almost poetic script that ended with; _From your Secret Admirer._

Emma squealed with joy and danced around the room, holding the roses to her nose and accidently tripped over a desk.

...

Cody bit his lip as he peered in the classroom window. "This is pretty cruel Zack."

"Ah come on. It's her fault for believing it anyways. She should remember its April Fool's day."

"Love can do strange things to people." Cody reminded his brother.

"Whatever." Zack dismissed this with a wave of his hand and moved away from the window. "Come on. We still have chocolates to go and then the dress."

Cody glanced once more at the gleeful Ms. Tuttweiler and hurried after his twin.

...

Emma had been overjoyed to see a red box of chocolates resting at the foot of her cabin door when she went back to place her flowers on top of her table. Eagerly stuffing the sugar treats in her mouth, Emma wondered who her admirer could be.

A note fell out of the box, written in the same script and Emma read it eagerly.

_I see you from afar, but now I am ready to meet face to face. Open your closet and then you shall find a surprise. I'll meet you on the Sky Deck at five sharp. Looking forward to it!_

Emma ran over to her closet and tore the door open. A beautiful silk sea-blue gown shimmered on a padded hanger. Squealing with glee Emma whirled around her room and stubbed her toe on her reading chair.

...

Cody leaned against the balcony railing and cautiously scanned the deck. "Is it really safe to be out here?"

"Relax. I brought the water gun just in case." Zack waved the plastic toy and kept his eyes trained on the deck. "Ms. Tuttweiler should be here any moment."

As soon as the words left his mouth their teacher sauntered onto the deck. Many passengers surveyed her with curiosity before returning to their business. Emma took a seat and crossed her legs primly.

Cody arched an eyebrow and glanced at his brother. "I don't think it worked."

"Wait for it..."

Five seconds later Emma jerked in her seat with wide eyes. Her hand reached up and scratched her neck while the other scratched her stomach. Soon she bolted upwards and knocked her chair over, jumping around the deck and screaming as her body burned with a sudden itchiness.

Zack squirted her in the face to get her attention. Cody whacked him in the shoulder and glared at him disapprovingly. Zack ignored him and grinned when his teacher turned to face them.

"APRIL FOOL'S!" They hollered; although Cody's was a bit half-hearted.

Emma gaped at them. "ZACK! CODY! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! FORGET ABOUT UNIVERSITY CODY! YOU'RE BEING HELD BACK FOR THE NEXT FIVE YEARS!"

Cody paled and Zack patted his arm reassuringly. "She can't do that."

Emma rolled on the deck and scratched herself in desperation. "WHY ME?" She wailed, tears running down her face and creating mascara tracks.

Cody and Zack took off towards their cabin.

"Maybe that was a bit cruel..." Zack mused.

"Ya think?" Cody hissed for the second time.

...

Moseby peered over the edge of his desk with a baseball bat resting in his hands. His mind ran through everything the twins had done to him since they met that fateful day.

One: Snakes in his briefcase

Two: Mice in his shoes

Three: Rigging his bell to give out an electric shock

Four: Dropping water balloons filled with a questionable substance in them on top of his head

Five: Sending a virus through his computer that later said April Fool's

Six: Faking a call from Mr. Tipton that said he was fired

Seven: Letting off fire crackers during a show in the Tipton Lounge

Eight: Stealing his uniform and dying it pink

Nine: Putting laxatives in his coffee

Ten: Filling the swimming pool with Jello

There were many more pranks pulled, but these were the ones fresh in his mind. But the twins never pulled the same prank twice...so what would they pull this year?

That was a question Moseby was afraid to answer.

**I'm pretty sure laxatives are the stuff I'm thinking of...anyway. Review please :)**


	7. Marion Moseby and Water

**Reviews are awesome, but flames are not :) I do not own the Suite Life series. That belongs to Disney. **

**Marion Moseby and Water**

Cody widened his eyes and nervously watched his brother proceed with his plan. "This is totally out of my boundary line Zack."

Zack sighed in impatience and glared at his brother. "Look. All you have to do is be as dramatic as you can. And I know you can be overly dramatic."

Cody knew there was no way to talk his brother out of it. "But what if he jumps overboard?"

"Please. Even if he does, he's been overboard plenty of times before. This will be no different."

...

Moseby warily walked down the corridor. It was obvious he would not be able to stay in his office all day. So he got up the courage to venture out onto the Sky Deck.

Bailey, Woody and Marcus were sitting at a table, scowls on their faces and broodingly sipping their drinks. Moseby walked up to them. "I assume you have all been targeted by the terrible twosome."

Bailey angrily sipped her drink and glowered at the plastic table. "Yes. They made me believe I got an F, the jerks!"

Woody pouted but did not say anything. Moseby raised an eyebrow in question and Bailey supplied the answer. "They put super hot sauce on a sandwich and gave it to Woody. Now he can't taste anything for a week."

"They made me miss my date with London." Marcus growled and almost burned holes into the table with his fiery gaze.

Moseby shook his head and sipped his coffee. "Seems like their pranks are getting much more harsh with every passing year."

"Have they hit you yet?" Marcus questioned.

"Not yet."

"Aren't you scared?" Bailey asked in awe.

"Terrified. What scares me the most is the fact that with every prank idea that they come up with, they seem to get much more elaborate."

"MR. MOSEBY!"

Moseby instantly raised his coffee mug to defend himself as a pale Cody came barrelling down the stairs. "What?" He asked testily.

"Zack...he...he fell in and he didn't come back up." He said shakily.

Moseby rolled his eyes. "If you expect me to fall for that-"

He cut off in surprise when large tears rolled down Cody's cheeks. A feeling of dread flared in his stomach and Bailey and Marcus let out a horrified gasp. Moseby dropped his coffee mug and it shattered. The black liquid pooled on the deck and Moseby took off for the railing.

He gripped the metal bars and anxiously scanned the dark rippling water. All he could see was Zack's sneakers bobbing on the surface. Without a second thought Moseby hollered, "Man overboard!"

Cody paled even more when the older man launched himself over the railing and into the water. "I don't think this was such a good idea."

Zack rushed over in his socked feet. He slid on the deck and Cody had to grab his arm to keep him from toppling over the railing. "That's not quite how I expected this to go..."

Cody glowered. "I TOLD you he would jump overboard!"

"I didn't think he cared that much." Zack peered into the menacing waves and grew increasingly panicked when Moseby did not appear above the surface. Bailey and Marcus and Woody ran up to them and stared at Zack and then the water in shock before Bailey slapped her boyfriend hard across the face.

"I deserved that." Cody muttered.

"We have to do something!" Zack wailed and frantically looked around for a lifejacket or life preserver.

"APRIL FOOL'S!"

Screaming in shock, both twins toppled into the water. The three other teens turned around and sighed with relief when they saw a soaked but safe Moseby dripping behind them. He walked up to the railing and smiled at the bobbing twins, both gaping up at him in shock.

"Doesn't feel too good, does it boys?"

"No..." They answered back in defeated voices. Cody shivered and pushed his matted hair out of his face. Zack retrieved his sneakers and glanced at the rope that was being lowered for them. Bailey and Woody exchanged gleeful high-fives and Marcus just smirked.

"Well bro. Looks like we lost for the first time." Cody sighed and grabbed hold of the rope.

"Moseby got lucky this year." Zack growled and followed his brother, soaked socks slipped against the side of the ship. "He's going to pay next time. The next prank will be simple but effective, this I swear!"

"You have to admit, this was a pretty cruel joke."

Zack sighed. "Yeah. Not my best work." He blinked the water out of his eyes and smirked slightly. "But I look forward to the challenge that will come ahead."

Cody grinned and fist-bumped his brother while the other hand gripped the rope tightly. "It's tradition."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, bro."

**Well, that's it. Hoping it's short and sweet :P Review please :)**

**Until next time,**

**AnimationNut out.**

**Peace!**


End file.
